bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 485 (Story 29: The Color Monster With The Bloody Fingers)
Plot A boy named Brandon goes to a hotel late at night. All the rooms are full except for one but it's said to be haunted. Brandon doesn't care and gets the room... Cast *Brandon as (The business man) *Ashlie as (The woman) *Joshua as (The guitar player) *Deema as (The room clerk) *The Color Monster as (The ghost) Information *Genres: Children's, Horror, Comedy *Rating: Children. There a possibly scary scenes and there is a funny ending. *Type of book: Horror, Comedy Story Narrator: A boy named Brandon arrived at a hotel late one night and asked for a room. The room clerk named Deema told him the hotel was all filled up. Deema: There is only one empty room. But we don't rent that one because it is haunted with a monster. Brandon: I'll take it. I don't believe in monsters. Narrator: Brandon went up to the room. He unpacked his things, and he went to bed. As soon as he did, a monster named the Color Monster came out of the closet. It's fingers were bleeding. Color Monster: Bloody fingers! Bloody fingers! Narrator: When Brandon saw the Color Monster, he grabbed his things and ran. The next night a girl named Ashlie arrived very late. Again, all the rooms were taken except the haunted room. Ashlie: I'll sleep there. I'm not afraid of monsters. Narrator: As soon as she got into bed, the Color Monster came out of the closet. It's fingers still were bleeding. Color Monster: Bloody fingers! Bloody fingers! Narrator: And Ashlie took one look and ran. A week later another guest named Jousha arrived very late. He also took the haunted room. After he unpacked, he got out his guitar and he began to play. Soon the Color Monster appeared. As before, it's fingers were bleeding. Color Monster: Bloody fingers! Bloody fingers! Narrator: Joshua paid no attention. He just kept strumming his guitar. But the Color Monster kept moaning, and it's fingers kept bleeding. Finally, Joshua looked up. Joshua: Cool it man! Get yourself a Band-Aid! Recap A boy named Brandon goes to a hotel late in the night. The room clerk named Deema tells him all the rooms are full except for a haunted one with a monster. Brandon takes the room not believing in monsters. He goes to sleep. When he does, a monster named the Color Monster comes out of the closet moaning about it's bloody fingers. Brandon grabs his things and runs. The next night, a girl named Ashlie arrives and only the same room is available. She also takes the room. When she goes to bed, the monster comes out moaning about it's bloody fingers again. Ashlie runs out. A week later, the same room is taken by a guest named Joshua. He takes out his guitar and plays it. The monster comes and moans about it's fingers again. Joshua ignores it at first but then he looks up. He tells the monster to cool it and to get a band-aid. Category:Stories